Creeper
The Creeper is a demon that eats body parts of his victims every 23 years, that seems nearly invincible. At first, It was thought to be some kind of demon worshiper when Darry Jenner found Its self-portraits. It has wispy white hair and seems incapable of speech. The Creeper has the ability to regenerate any part of his body by devouring a similar part from a victim. In this manner, he has survived since Biblical times, replenishing his deteriorated body by ingesting human flesh and organs. In addition to his regenerative powers, the Creeper is quite resilient, as he was run over several times, impaled with multiple harpoons. He only stops moving when it reaches its hibernation period. It employs a variety of weapons in his pursuit of food. He commonly carries daggers and shurikens made from the flesh and bones of his victims. He also uses a medieval battle axe which may indicate that it has once lived somewhere else. The weapons he creates are shown to move of their own accord, his knife for example once flew across a room under its own power, traveling through a leather lamp before embedding into a nearby wall. The Creeper also drives a very large, old-fashioned, rusted truck equipped with a cow catcher on the front, which he uses to transport bodies to a cave underneath an old church through a sewer pipe where he sews his victims to the ceiling. Battle vs. Pumpkinhead (by Lasmoore) No battle written. WINNER: THE CREEPER Expert's Opinion The Creeper won this match-up due to its superior x-factors and abilities. The Creeper's weapons also helped it in the fight. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gabriel van Helsing (by Undead RVD) Gabriel van Helsing is walking through a field toward an old chapel. He walks into the chapel with his Automatic Crossbow in hand. As he walks around, he hears a noise from the celling. He points his crossbow up to aim at the thing. He then hears a rush coming from his side. He spins around fast enough to fire 3 arrows at the thing but still get's hit, his crossbow flying out of his hand. As soon as the thing hits him, it dissapears. Helsing gets back up and goes to find his crossbow. He findes his crossbow under a seat and picks it up, but it is then jerked out of his hands. He sees it was hit by a Shuriken. The shuriken broke the crossbow in two, rendering it useless. Helsing then hears the thing again. He terns around and finds the Creeper. It throws another shuriken at him but Helsing ducks, just barely doging the flying blade. He gets out his Wheellock Pistol and stand back up to get a fire out, but finds that the Creeper is gone. He looks around but is kicked form above by the Creeper. Helsing is on the ground and the Creeper takes out a Throwing Knife. Helsing gets a shot out on it but the Creeper merely shrugs it off. The Creeper throws his knife but Heling rolls out of the way. The Creeper pulles out his other 2 knifes and throws them at Helsing as he runs. Helsing doges one of them but is hit in the back with the other. The Creeper pulles out his Battle Axe and walks over to finish off Helsing but finds that he isn't there. Then, out of nowhere, Helsing jumps out from behind some seats and stabes the Creeper in the heart with his Silver Stake. Helsing thinks he has won but realizes the stake is doing nothing to the Creeper. The Creeper then grabs Helsings arm and cuts it off. Helsing screams in pain. The Creeper grabs Helsing by the neck, smells him and, with a sinister smile, digs into Helsing's chest and tears out his heart. Helsing is alive long enough to see the Creeper pull out the stake and eat his still-beating heart. Experts Opinion Helsing was incredibly brave and incredibly fast thinking but at the end, none of that helped him in fighting the Creeper. None of Helsing's weapons were strong enough to truelly take down the Creeper and all of the Creeper's weapons and abilities were proven effective against Helsing. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Evil Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Demons Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors